When visiting a location, a person may wish to acquire information about objects of interest at the location. For example, when visiting a tourist attraction, the person may wish to acquire geological information about the attraction, historical information regarding events that have occurred at the location, etc. This information may be looked up in a book or computer, or given vocally by a tour guide, for example. However, these options may be limited at many locations.